Entre escenas
by HarukaCSW
Summary: Colección de drabbles y one-shots con escenas de la vida diaria de Haruka y Michiru y un poco de los demás personajes. De todo un poco. ¡Disfrútenlos! (Drabble 15 : A besos y mordidas: Una noche de desvelos llevará a un buen despertar)
1. Lluvia

**_Hoe! Que ahora me ha dado por querer hacer una mini colección de drabbles y one-shots con mis sailors favoritas: Haruka y Michiru. Si tienen alguna sugerencia para alguna idea o demás, ¡será bienvenida! Y no se preocupen, los demás fics seguirán actualizándose =) les dejó el primer drabble_**

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen en lo más mínimo, pero las ideas (a menos que yo aclaré que no) si son mías._**

-¿Dejara pronto de llover?- preguntó Haruka viendo por la ventana del departamento. A pesar de ser casi las 10 de la mañana, el cielo gris no dejaba pasar la luz del sol y las gotas golpeaban fuertemente los edificios.

-¿Tanto te molesta el agua?- respondió Michiru desde la cocina, sirviendo dos tazas de café y vistiendo sólo un camisón blanco por el que se podía mirar sus blanquecinos pechos.

-No es el agua, es que no puedo salir a la pista con este torrencial- la rubia murmuró sin dejar de mirar por la ventana, Michiru arqueo la ceja, molesta.

-Sabes que no me gusta que manejes en el asfalto mojado- replicó la mujer de menor estatura caminando hacía su pareja y extendiéndole la taza de café, la cual la corredora de autos tomó, sonriéndole a Michiru en forma de agradecimiento.

-Y es por eso que no lo hago- los labios de la Sailor de los vientos rozaron con delicadeza la frente de su amada aguamarina, creándole un sonrojo tierno. Michiru rodeo la cintura de Haruka, quien la abrazó por los hombros y mirando la lluvia caer, bebieron su merecida taza de café.

**_Gracias por sus reviews! _**


	2. Manos y caricias

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, las ideas si (a menos de que aclare lo contrario)**

_Manos y caricias_

Había llevado un vaso de limonada para su amada, pero se distrajo mientras la miraba trabajar apasionadamente con sus manos, recordando las caricias de su compañera. Sus manos siempre firmes, con un toque ligeramente áspero, temblando en un inicio pero después se convertían en un torrencial de sensaciones que la hacían explotar_ siempre, _y por esta razón nunca le reclamó que no fuesen suaves ni delicadas al rozar su piel.

A Michiru le gustaban las manos de Haruka, no importaba si estuviesen manchadas de aceite de motor la mitad del día o si después de la batalla terminaran teñidas en sangre, sabía que esas manos estarían siempre para ella, para recordarle que no estaba sola en la misión que habían aceptado, para protegerla ante los peligros, para hacer temblar la tierra...para hacerla _gritar_ en la alcoba. Sonrió acercándose a la Sailor de los vientos.

-¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó Haruka divertida, cerrando el capó del auto en el que trabajaba y dirigiéndose a la aguamarina, quien se sonrojo al ser atrapada en medio de aquellos pensamientos.

-De tus manos- respondió Michiru acercándole uno de los vasos con limonada, Tenoh, sonriente, le mostro la palma de sus manos, cubiertas casi en su totalidad de grasa y aceite, la violinista movió su cabeza en señal de desaprobación y sabiendo que significaba ese gesto de Haruka, acercó el vaso a los labios de la velocista para que bebiera.

-¿Así que te ríes de mis manos?- cuestiono la rubia al dejar de beber -Pensé que habías dicho que te gustaban- su voz sonó un poco decepcionada, pero Michiru sabía bien que sólo lo hacía para recibir un halago y no caería en su juego.

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó bebiendo del vaso de Haruka- No recuerdo cuando dije eso- bromeó girando el vaso en sus manos y mirando a los ojos a su rubia favorita con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Puedo hacer que me lo vuelvas a decir- respondió Tenoh con un dejo de ego en la voz y pasando un dedo sobre la mejilla de Michiru, la cual al sentir su rostro manchado con grasa, cambio su mirada de una divertida a una bastante molesta, Haruka se dio cuenta de esto y dio un paso hacia atrás, preparándose para la huida.

-¡Haruka Tenoh!- exclamó molesta la aguamarina, la mencionada salió riendo rápidamente del garaje, seguida de cerca por su pareja que intentaba limpiarse la mancha con su mano.

Si, a Haruka Tenoh le fascinaba crearle todo tipo de sensaciones con sus manos a Michiru Kahio, así estuviesen estas cubiertas en grasa y fuera molestia lo que le causara.

**_¡Gracias por leer! Y si, son cortos puesto que son drabbles, historias entre las 100 y 500 palabras, y algunos serán más largos (espero haha) _**

**_A pitty, Aidan Ross, Sieghart JF y Barn Loren: Gracias por sus reviews =D _**

**_Y a los qu eno han dejado, espero y se animen n.n! recuerden que peuden hacer peticiones de escenas en especifico =D_**


	3. Un mejor trato

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen en lo más mínimo, pero las ideas (a menos que yo aclaré que no) si son mías.**_

**_Basado en una escena del capítulo 181 "Serena tiene una cita muy importante" a petición de Sieghart JF y un poco del doujinshi de Mario Yamada "Be bound"._**

_Un mejor trato._

Cuando pidió un mejor trato, no se refería a _esto_.

Simplemente _no_.

Aún no recuperaba el aire, sudaba, todo lo veía borroso a su alrededor, no sabía cómo había terminado en esta situación, pero las muñecas le dolían de lo fuerte que eran los amarres que Michiru Kahio, esa aguamarina que la enloquecía, había hecho con dos de esos hermosos listones que usaba para el cabello.

Intentó tomar una bocanada de aire, pero lo único que salió al abrir sus labios fue un leve gemido, seguido de una traviesa risa de su pareja que se encontraba recostada a su lado, haciendo pequeños círculos con sus dedos en el vientre de ella.

-¿Hasta cuando me tendrás así?- preguntó Haruka intentando sonar un poco molesta, aunque la falta de aire en esa voz afónica por lo que había experimentado no le ayudaría mucho en convencer a la violinista.

-Hasta que yo quiera- le respondió Michiru, dándole un suave beso en la mejilla, la ojiverde se desesperaba por no poder acariciarla, pero cada que tiraba de los lazos, estos apretaban más sus muñecas.

-Eres cruel- murmuró la rubia -Yo te había pedido un mejor trato- reclamó a su pareja, Kahio, sonriente, rodeó con sus piernas el vientre de Haruka; sentándose suavemente sobre su amante, pasó con sensualidad una de sus manos por su cabello. La respiración de la corredora se aceleró al sentir los suaves encajes de las medias de Michiru rozar sus caderas y verla en dicha posición.

-¿Cuántas veces te hice explotar, Tenoh?- preguntó seductoramente la sailor de los mares, la mujer que se encontraba bajo ella sintió como el rojo inundaba su rostro, su opresora se inclinó sobre su torso, haciendo que sus pechos rozaran, acarició los labios temblorosos de su presa -Bastantes ¿verdad?- agregó ante la falta de respuesta de su pareja -Así que no puedes decir que no te doy un buen trato- le susurró al oído, comenzando a deslizar su mano hacía el punto sur de Haruka.

No, no podía quejarse, aunque ser dominada en la cama por Sailor Neptune no era lo que ella definiría como "buen trato".

**_¡Ups! Me pasé de intensidad haha! Creo que esto podría catalogarse M, pero, lo dejaré así. Vaya llevo publicando estas historias 3 días seguidos. No se acostumbren a que publique diario haha! _**

**_Gracias a Momoyo20, Aidan Ross, Sieghart JF (espero y fuera de tu agrado como termino esto!) y ficr por los reviews!_**

**_Recuerden darle el "follow" a la historia para que reciban informe de las actualizaciones a su correo. _**

**_GRACIAS! _**


	4. Viento y música

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen en lo más mínimo, pero las ideas (a menos que yo aclaré que no) si son mías._**

_Viento y música._

-¿Qué miras cuándo tocas el violín?- preguntó Haruka desde atrás del piano, justo en el momento en que Michiru terminaba de interpretar una magistral obra, la rubia se había percatado que en ocasiones, cuando su pareja interpretaba su instrumento, cerraba los ojos, movía el cuello de un lado a otro, volvía a abrir esos profundos cielos que llevaba como ojos y miraba alrededor, sin situarse en un punto fijo en particular.

-Al viento- respondió la violinista recargándose sobre el instrumento musical de su pareja, quien arqueó la ceja extrañada por la respuesta.

-¿Al viento?- aclaró la ojiverde- pensé que tú elemento era el mar.

-Pero cuando interpretó una pieza- dijo acercándose a Haruka- siento que estoy llamando al viento, y este llega a mi y desea ser mi aliado en la música -continuó mientras cerraba la tapa del teclado del piano y se sentaba sobre el de manera provocativa- y después de que comienza a rodearme, sé que puedo manipularlo por completo, hacerlo mio, obligarlo a transmitir las notas musicales que interpretó- decía acariciando el rostro de la rubia, quien se sonrojaba y vibraba cual cuerda del violín de su amante- y haciendo eso, sé que siempre estará a mi lado, inspirándome y amándome por lo que hago con él y para él- la sailor de los vientos sentía una metáfora en cada palabra de su amada, su corazón se aceleraba y sus manos se inquietaban con el deseo.

-¿Manipulas al viento?- cuestionó Haruka con una sonrisa divertida entre los labios -¿Crees que puedes manipularlo con simplemente tocar el violín?- mencionó arrogantemente cruzándose de brazos frente a su amante que le lanzó una mirada molestamente seductora en respuesta.

-Creo que puedo manipularlo con sólo esto- respondió tomándola por el cuello de la camisa e impulsándola hacia sus labios, Tenoh fue atrapada por sorpresa por ese beso, pero sus manos ya sabían donde colocarse en esas situaciones y cómo seguir el juego de su amante. A final de cuentas, no sería la primera vez en que terminaban haciendo el amor sobre el piano después de una práctica.

**_Después de ver a Julia Fischer interpretando las cuatro estaciones de Vivaldi, esto se me vino a la mente. _**

**_¡Gracias por los reviews, los follow y los favorites!_**

**_Ficr (si, tengo 25 hehe!), Bubuzuke-gremory, Alexia, Aidan-Ross, Yasna, Momoyo20, SatouSei, Pitty, Tears of Princess, serenasm, Veg732 y a los demás lectores anónimos, ¡Gracias! _**

**_Recuerden dejar el review y peticiones especiales (la revancha del drabble anterior… déjenme pensarla o encontrar una Michiru con quien experimentarlo y después escribirlo haha! (si hay voluntaria, contácteme ._. ) y darle el follow : D! _**


	5. Bésame

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen en lo más mínimo, pero las ideas (a menos que yo aclaré que no) si son mías.**_

_Bésame._

Llevaban todo el día en la biblioteca de la ciudad.

Michiru caminaba de un estante a otro, buscando libros que pudieran darles una pista para identificar a una persona con el corazón puro, y de aparecer los talismanes, cómo usarlos para conseguir la copa lunar.

Haruka estaba acostada sobre la mesa, viendo con cansancio los libros que su compañera de batalla traía y llevaba, intentaba pasar las páginas de algunos de ellos sin muchas ganas. Nunca había sido afecta a encerrarse entre 4 paredes y rodearse de libros para estudiar o buscar algo.

-Tenoh- murmuró Michiru sacándola de sus ensoñaciones y acercándole un par más de tomos de una enciclopedia-quizá aquí podemos encontrar algo sobre los talismanes- agregó sentándose al lado de la rubia, quien la miró fijamente con una leve sonrisa en los labios, no cabía duda que lo mejor de ser sailor scout era luchar al lado de la niña prodigio Kahio, la aguamarina se sonrojo un poco al percatarse de la mirada de Haruka, por lo que desvió su atención hacia uno de los libros que había traído.

-Ya te había dicho que podías llamarme Haruka- menciono la corredora, apoyando su mentón sobre uno de los libros que yacía sobre la mesa, bajo la cual movía nerviosa sus piernas por estar tan cerca de Michiru. De seguro si hojeaba algún libro, éste se arruinaría con sus manos que sudaban frio.

-Lo sé- respondió la aguamarina con una sonrisa- es sólo que quería llamar tú atención- agregó posando su mano sobre la melena de la rubia y despeinándola, las mejillas de la ojiverde se tiñeron de rojo y sonrió con delicadeza ante la caricia. De haber sido otra persona, se hubiese molestado por arruinar su peinado, pero era Michiru Kahio y le era imposible enojarse con ella.

El tiempo siguió pasando, Haruka no se movió del lugar donde estaba sentada, cuidando los libros e intentando leerlos para encontrar algo en ellos, aunque no podía concentrarse viendo a Michiru leyendo a su lado, u observando cómo su cabello se movía al ritmo de su paso firme cuando iba por alguno al estante y sintiendo escalofríos cada que, al pasar tras ella, la aguamarina acariciaba casi accidentalmente su espalda o su cuello con su delicada mano.

-¿No te gustan las bibliotecas, verdad?- Preguntó Michiru a su compañera mientras caminaban hacia las escaleras del recinto después de estar un par de horas más ahí dentro.

-A decir verdad, no- respondió la rubia que llevaba su maletín y el de la sailor de los mares, quien comenzaba a bajar las escaleras hacía el primer piso, la biblioteca se encontraba sola pues eran las últimas en salir de ahí -Pero hoy hice la excepción para acompañarte- agregó sonrojándose y mirando sobre su hombro, la joven que estaba unos escalones más abajo rió ligeramente ante la confesión.

-En ese caso creo que te has ganado algo- dijo Kahio girando hacia la rubia con una sonrisa angelical -así que- mencionó subiendo un escalón para estar más cerca de Tenoh- puedes besarme, si quieres- dijo inclinándose hacía Haruka, quien de escuchar lo que había dicho su compañera dio un paso atrás, sus manos perdieron fuerza por lo que los portafolios de ambas cayeron al suelo y su cara se convirtió en algo similar a una fresa por el color que tenía.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Exclamó abriendo sus ojos verdes y viendo a una Michiru que divertida por la reacción se cubría los labios tratando de ocultar una sonrisa traviesa.

-En la mejilla, tontita- agregó la aguamarina mostrándole la parte mencionada de su rostro y cruzando sus manos por detrás de su cintura, Haruka, temblando y aún sonrojada, se acercó y besó suavemente a Michiru donde ella le había indicado. Era la primera vez que sus labios rozaban la tan ansiada piel de su compañera.

-¿Así?- preguntó la rubia con voz temblorosa y una sonrisa en los labios.

-Si- sonrió Michiru comenzando a bajar de nuevo las escaleras, Haruka se quedó un momento mirándola atónita y rozando sus labios con sus manos.

-O...oye ¡Espérame!- exclamó la corredora aún sonrojada, recogiendo los maletines y bajando presurosa las escaleras para estar a la par de su compañera, quien aún sonreía orgullosa por lo que había obtenido de la sailor de los vientos.

¿Quién pensaría que la joven prodigio, Michiru Kahio, le pediría eso a la irresponsable de Haruka Tenoh? Nadie, pero ese primer roce de labios de Sailor Uranus sobre el suave rostro de Sailor Neptune sería el primero de los muchos que existiría entre ellas dos.

**Éste si me quedo más largo y es que pasaré un ratito sin subir (para escribir los otros fics), a menos que consiga unos 7 reviews en este capi! **

**Sí notaron, en este one-shot aún no son pareja y apenas están comenzando a sentirse atraídas, espero y les gustara mucho tanto como a mi me gusto recordar cuando viví algo similar n.n! **

**Gracias por los reviews Momoyo20, Aidan Ross, barn loren y serenasm! **

** Recuerden dejar sus comentarios (y peticiones!) **

**¡GRACIAS! **


	6. Hogar

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen en lo más mínimo, pero las ideas (a menos que yo aclaré que no) si son mías.**_

Las prácticas habían demorado demasiado, y no sólo fue eso, sino un par de entrevistas a los medios, firmas de autógrafos, y demostraciones en circuito callejero. No podía quejarse, todo eso era parte de su sueño de ser la mejor piloto de carreras en la historia del automovilismo.

Haruka Tenoh, cansada, entró al departamento que había rentado en la ciudad para mayor comodidad, arrojó las llaves de su auto por instinto a la mesa colocada al lado de la puerta y encendiendo la luz del pasillo mirando el reloj que marcaba ya pasadas la medianoche, dejó escapar un bostezo que cubrió con su mano mientras se despojaba de sus zapatos y de su chaqueta de piel que usaba para ir a los entrenamientos, silenciosamente se dirigió a la cocina y bebió directamente del envase de té helado, al regresarlo a su lugar sonrió, si Michiru la hubiese observado seguro se molestaría con ella.

Siguió caminando a media luz hacía el baño para quitarse la grasa de sus manos y el sudor que traía por todo el cuerpo, una ducha rápida con agua fría bastaba, al salir se vistió con lo necesario para dormir, lavó sus dientes y se dirigió a su habitación.

Al abrir la puerta, un aroma a mar, arena y rosas la recibió, la tenue luz de la media luna que había en el cielo iluminaba con discreción a la diosa aguamarina que la esperaba, con respiración suave y profundamente dormida, cubierta con las sábanas blancas que ambas habían decidido comprar por no ponerse de acuerdo en que color elegir, la rubia sonrió y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas con cuidado para no despertar a su pareja.

-¿Día largo?- preguntó la Princesa de Neptuno entre sueños al sentir a la Princesa de Urano colarse entre las sábanas.

-Algo así- respondió Tenoh acariciando la mejilla de Kahio amorosamente- Pero ya estoy en casa- agregó besando a su amada en el cuello, creándole un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo a la violinista, que pronto fue rodeada por los fuertes brazos de su amante.

Ambas sonrieron, no importaba que no estuviesen en _su_ casa, siempre que Haruka pudiera rodear con sus brazos el divino cuerpo de Michiru y la aguamarina sintiera la cálida respiración de la rubia en su cuello al momento de dormir, cualquier lugar sería su hogar.

_**Había dicho que actualizaba si me llegaban 7 reviews, pero fueron 10! **_

_**SatouSei, Bubuzuke, Ficr, LiGlez, Bash07, Sieghart, Ali y Gabi! Y a los lectores anónimos también muchas gracias! Muchísimas! **_

_**recuerden dejar sus reviews y peticiones =D ya estoy trabajando en las de Sieghart ; ) y de nuevo, gracias!**_


	7. Juntas

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen en lo más mínimo, pero las ideas (a menos que yo aclaré que no) si son mías._**

**a petición de Sieghart y LiliGLez, basado en el capitulo 111.**

El camino de regreso había pasado en silencio, Michiru tenía la mirada hacía abajo, después de regresar el helicóptero y a las demás en sus casas, Haruka había evitado decir una sola palabra y en su mirada se notaba una gran confusión de sentimientos hacia su compañera.

La rubia manejaba a una velocidad más alta de la usual, tomaba las vueltas sin frenar, dejando las marcas de las llantas sobre el asfalto y haciendo sonar los claxon de los autos que estaban cerca, la aguamarina se aferraba silenciosamente al asiento, quería intentar calmar a su compañera, pero simplemente no podía siquiera verla a los ojos.

Entraron al estacionamiento de la torre departamental donde Haruka vivía, el sonido del motor resonaba entre las paredes de concreto y hacían que el hielo entre las dos Sailors se hiciera más frío. Tenoh salió del auto brincando la puerta, sin dirigirse a abrirle a Michiru, quien abrió la puerta y la siguió al elevador, mirando el suelo e intentando ser fuerte ante la indiferencia que estaba mostrando la ojiverde. ¿Era acaso qué no se alegraba al igual que ella de estar con vida?

Al entrar al departamento, Haruka arrojó su saco al suelo y las llaves al lado del teléfono, se sentó al lado de la ventana, justo cómo se encontraba al momento de recibir esa maldita llamada. Afuera las luces iluminaban todo, la lluvia había cesado hacía varias horas, pero la joven mujer miraba por el cristal cual si estuviese manchado en sangre, como si odiara lo que veía hacía afuera.

-Haruka...-murmuró Michiru intentando acercarse a ella, extendiendo temblorosa su mano para tocar el hombro de su aliada en combate, pero dudó.

-¿Cómo pudiste Michiru?-preguntó la sailor de los vientos con una voz grave y colocando su mano sobre su frente- en verdad ¿cómo pudiste?- volvía a preguntar lanzando una mirada de remordimiento a la aludida, Kahio sintió un a puñalada en el pecho peor a cuando su talismán fue arrebatado. Nunca había escuchado ese tono en su compañera, _nunca._

-Yo...- Michiru no lo soportó más, tenía que sacarlo de su pecho- ¡Yo no podría haber seguido si veía que morías!- exclamó con ardor en cada palabra clavando su mirada al suelo, Haruka se sorprendió, no había escuchado que ella subiera la voz de esa manera, _nunca_. Se levantó y se dirigió hacía a la protectora de los mares.

-Pero...- Haruka ahora fue la que sintió temblar sus manos, ¿era que su compañera estaba...?

-¡No hay ningún pero, Tenoh, no lo hay!- volvió a exclamar la aguamarina, levantando la vista, con lágrimas que comenzaban a surcar sus ojos, Haruka no supo que decir, _nunca_ la había visto llorar, dio un paso hacía atrás, se sentía terrible por cómo había actuado en los pasados minutos, culpable de esas lágrimas -Yo simplemente… no hubiera...-se cubrió el rostro y dejo salir su llanto sin detenerse, la ojiverde se acerco y, aún temblando, la abrazo suavemente por los hombros, Michiru hundió su rostro en el pecho de ella, mojándolo y aferrándose a la cintura de su compañera de batalla.

-Calma- fue lo único que la rubia atinó a decir, acariciando los rizos de la mujer que lloraba en su pecho, sus brazos temblaban y no sabía bien que hacer más que acercarla aún más a su cuerpo.

-Siento tanto haber roto nuestra promesa- susurró Kahio- pero el sentir que podría verte morir...- se aferro más, aún salían lagrimas de esos ojos zafiro que Haruka hubiera deseado jamás ver así.

-Yo también rompí nuestra promesa- le susurró tranquilamente al oído la ojiverde- cuando Eudial te tomó presa...- al recordarlo, Haruka acercó más a Michiru en su abrazo, cual si quisiera que fueran una sola- yo ya no pensaba en conseguir a quienes tenían los talismanes, sólo me importaba recuperarte -Michiru levanto la mirada y se topo con los ojos esmeraldas de su compañera, quien intento sonreír para tranquilizarla.

-No debiste de hacerlo- reclamó la guardiana de los mares entre sollozos.

-¿Porqué yo no debí hacerlo, pero tú si te arrojaste a una muerte segura para protegerme?- preguntó extrañada la corredora de autos, Kahio miró hacía abajo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y hundió su rostro de nuevo en el pecho de Tenoh, quien volvió a acariciar el cabello de ella.

-Por que...- _"te amo" _pensó decir Michiru, pero sólo se manifestó en un profundo suspiro su pensamiento -Por que tú eres más fuerte que yo, sé que podrías haber llevado la misión...

-Tonterias- interrumpió Haruka con voz grave- no pude continuar después verte morir por que... - _"te amo"_ de nuevo se quedaba la confesión como un pensamiento manifestado en un suspiro - por que yo tenía el otro talismán-agregó tristemente ante la falta de valor para confesarle lo que sentía por ella, pero simplemente no podría hacerlo, no ahora que aún no encontraban al "enviado del bien" y el silencio seguía acercándose. La guardiana de Neptuno no pudo reclamarle a Tenoh por lo que decía, ella siempre se apegaba a la misión y la guardiana de Urano no vaciló al momento de quitarse la vida y relegar la responsabilidad de encontrar el tercer talismán a Sailor Moon, aunque esa decisión la hubiese tomado por no poder luchar de nuevo al lado de su Sirena.

Un instante de silencio las rodeo y sin saber cómo, la sailor de los vientos había terminado sentada, recargando su espalda sobre el vidrio que daba al exterior mientras la sailor de los mares seguía aferrada a su cuello, escondiendo su rostro sonrojado en el protector pecho de la mujer que tanto amaba. La lluvia regreso a golpear el cristal de la ventana para acompañar las lágrimas de Michiru que cada vez eran menos, pero habían sido suficientes para mojar la camisa de Haruka, quien no había disminuido para nada la fuerza de su abrazo.

-Estoy tan feliz de que sigas con vida- murmuró la aguamarina, en respuesta, su compañera beso suavemente su frente, Michiru se sonrojó al sentir tal caricia y cómo el corazón de la mujer a la que se aferraba se aceleraba. Era por este tipo de acciones que Haruka Tenoh se había ganado el corazón de Michiru Kahio.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer, Sirena- la violinista se sorprendió por el título dado por su compañera, el cual _nunca_ le había escuchado a pesar de haberlo dicho mas para sí misma que para ser escuchado por la dama a quien abrazaba -Si estas batallas nos obligan a sacrificarnos...

-Lo haremos juntas- le interrumpió Kahio, levantándose de su pecho y tomándola de las manos para colocarlas sobre sus mejillas, Tenoh sonrió, sintiendo la suavidad de la piel de la dama a quien deseaba proteger sobre todas las cosas -moriremos juntas, de ser necesario-agregó la aguamarina, cerrando los ojos para memorizar el tan ansiado tacto de la rubia corredora que hacia que su corazón palpitara desquiciado.

-Así será- prometió Haruka, sellando sus palabras con un fuerte brazo de nuevo. Michiru sonrió, le temía a la muerte, pero si lo último que sentía en este mundo era esa calidez de la guardiana de los vientos, estaba segura que moriría sonriendo.

El agua se deslizaba armoniosamente sobre el cristal del departamento Tenoh, la Sirena a quien secretamente amaba la propietaria del recinto, cayó dormida aún fundida en el abrazo de su compañera, quien con sumo cuidado la levantó en brazos y la llevó a su cama. Tímidamente removió un mechón del cabello de su rostro y plantó con suavidad un beso en la mejilla sonrosada de la aguamarina antes de salir de la habitación. Si habrían de morir juntas, esperaba que alguna vez, _por lo menos una vez_, pudiesen dormir con sus cuerpos entrelazados.

_**Este es el más largo que he escrito! Pero bueno hay mucho que decirse entre lineas, supongo, espero y terminara siendo de su agrado, sino es así, pueden aventarme a tomatazos, que al cabo y pa eso son los reviews.**_

_**Momoyo20, Yasna, Sieghart, Bash07, MarianaYaneth, Ficr (que sigo sin entender bien porque te asombra mi edad n.ñ), Ali, serenasm, Aidan Ross y a los demás, GRACIAS! me emociona ver que esta colección lleva 43 reviews, 9 follow y 12 favs! Por ustedes seguiré publicando y recibiendo sugerencias para más capítulos!**_

_**en serio, GRACIAS! Y no olviden dejar su review : D**_


	8. ¿Apuestas?

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen en lo más mínimo, pero las ideas (a menos que yo aclaré que no) si son mías._**

**_¿Apuestas?_**

Haruka miró el auto por el espejo retorvisor de su Porsche. Un Mustang azul que se acercaba a toda velocidad para frenar estrepitosamente justo al lado de su coupé que esperaba el cambio de luz en el semáforo, Michiru giró a ver _muscle__car_ un poco admirada. El sujeto que manejaba el auto bajó el vidrio de su ventana.

-¡Oye linda!- exclamó refiriéndose a la aguamarina, pero llamando la atención inmediatamente de Haruka -¡Deberias dejar a ese rubio y su carrito bueno para nada y dar una vuelta conmigo!- coqueteo el sujeto, haciendo galanura de su cabello rebelde, música de rock a todo volumen y lentes obscuros, Kahio rió ante la sugerencia, pero Tenoh, molesta, pisó fuertemente el acelerador haciendo rugir el motor de su auto para hacerse notar ante el conductor que intentaba cortejar a _su_ pareja.

-Tu Mustang jamás podría ganarle a mi Porsche 911- respondió la corredora subiendo la voz con un tono grave, pisando de nuevo el acelerador para hacer sonar el motor..

-Estaba hablando con la chica linda, no con el niño bonito que al parecer no sabe nada de autos- le contestó el sujeto a la ojiverde, acelerando él también su auto.

-Haruka...- Michiru, a pesar de que la escena de celos de la rubia le divertía, intentó calmar el enojo de su pareja acariciando suavemente la mano de la mencionada, que estaba firmemente sobre la palanca de cambios, y aceleraba cada vez más el auto.

-Si tanta confianza tienes en que puedes vencerme, apostemos- comentó el extraño la rubia -de aquí a la curva que esta adelante, quien gane se lleva a la chica- Michiru se sintió ofendida al ser tratada por él cual si fuera un objeto, pero Haruka analizó el auto rival... un muscle car que seguramente pesaba más de una tonelada, motor de seis cilindros y caja de cambios _patéticamente_ automática. Sonrió y ante tal gesto, la guardiana de los mares colocó su mano sobre su frente moviendo la cabeza en forma desaprobatoria.

-¡Acepto!- exclamó Tenoh divertida, cualquier oportunidad para competir era aceptada por la sailor de los viento, y si el premio era su hermosa sirena...

-¡¿Cómo te..?!- Michiru, indignada intentó reclamar, pero su voz se vio sofocada por el sonido de ambos motores preparándose para iniciar la carrera y un beso inesperado de parte de la rubia que la hizo sonrojarse y confiar en las habilidades de su piloto. Aunque eso no hacia que el enojo por ser " el premio" por los conductores bajara.

-Usa le cinturón, hermosa- dijo Haruka guiñendole el ojo a su pareja, por dentro la aguamarina quería ahorcar a la rubia, en verdad _detestaba_ esos arranques de ego, sobre todo por que cuando Tenoh sonreía de esa manera, deseaba arrancarle la ropa _en ese mismo instante_.

-¡Hoy dormirás con un verdadero hombre, linda!- exclamó orgulloso el piloto rival ante la indiferencia de Kahio, era claro que estar con un hombre no era algo que deseara en ese en ningún otro.

El semáforo cambio al color verde, las llantas traseras de ambos autos quedaron marcadas en el asfalto, Haruka pisó a fondo el acelerador de su auto, sin soltar la palanca de los cambios, el sujeto salió a toda velocidad, sacando ventaja a la rubia, pero al momento de colocar el último cambio en el Porsche, este tomo una velocidad sorprendente dejando atrás al Mustang, la sonrisa de oreja a oreja en Haruka no tenía precedente, más cuando al tomar la curva dio un giro de 180° quedando en sentido contrario y frente al _muscle__car_ que se detuvo apresuradamente quedando a unos centímetros de colisionar con el coche vencedor.

-Creo que gane- bromeó Haruka recargándose sobre el parabrisas de su amado Porsche- Por lo que me llevaré a la señorita a la cama esta noche- sonrió orgullosa, el piloto rival la miro con odio, golpeando el volante, simplemente no veía como un Porsche podía ganarle a su Mustang, Tenoh tomó de nuevo el volante, dio reversa y girando el auto siguió el paseo con su amada que había permanecido molesta y algo exitada en el asiento del copiloto

-No creo que hoy me lleves a la cama, Tenoh- comentó molesta Michiru -¿Cómo te atreves a apostarme con un desconocido?- le cuestiono, la rubia sonrió y acarició la mejilla de su pareja.

-Jamás perdería- contestó, la sonrisa de triunfo aún no se borraba de sus labios- Y si no quieres que te lleve a la cama, siempre esta el sofá, o la mesa o el asiento de atrás del auto para hacer el amor - la mujer de ojos zafiro miro la parte de atrás del descapotable con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Busca un lugar solitario- ordenó a su amante- la idea del asiento de atrás no parece tan mala -le susurró al odio mientras colocaba una de sus manso en la pierna de la piloto y rozaba ligeramente su cuello con sus labios. Haruka Tenoh sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, por fin una de sus fantasias al lado de su Sirena se haría realidad.

**Después de andar manejando por ahí se me ocurrio esto. **

**¡Gracias a los que dejaron review en el capítulo pasado! Ya llegamos a 50! gracias! SIgan dejando sus comentarios, por el momento "cerrare" las peticiones, ya que tengo 4 en lista y hay que sacarlas. Cuando llegue a los 75 reviews la abriré de nuevo. **

**y de nuevo ¡GRACIAS! **


	9. Por primera vez

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen en lo más mínimo, pero las ideas (a menos que yo aclaré que no) si son mías.**_

_Por primera vez_

Las gotas de lluvia caían fuertemente, como si hubieran sido bienvenidas en medio de la batalla, trayendo una densa neblina en medio del ya terrorífico bosque en el que se encontraban. Todo marchaba perfecto, las demás chicas las habían invitado a un campamento en las montañas, pero los malditos demonios debían de atacar en esa linda tarde y ahora corrían esquivando árboles y ataques, con sus trajes de marinero manchados en lodo y mojados por la lluvia.

Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune surcaban el bosque velozmente en búsqueda de las demás chicas, a las cuales habían perdido de vista en medio de la lucha con los demonios, pero la neblina cada vez era más y más densa y a causa del lodo el andar por el bosque se hacía cada vez más peligroso, sobre todo cuando pequeños trozos de hielo comenzaron a caer del cielo, junto con un viento tan fuerte que incluso incomodaba a la guardiana de este elemento.

-¡Uranus!- exclamó la aguamarina deteniéndose en medio de un pequeño claro en el bosque y llamando la atención inmediatamente de la rubia- ¡No podemos seguir buscándolas en medio de esta tormenta!- decía gritando dado el ruido ensordecedor de los rayos cayendo no muy lejos.

-¡Pero tenemos que proteger a nuestra princesa!- argumentó la corredora de autos con un tono preocupado y acercándose a su pareja

-Ella estará bien, las demás pueden cuidarla- intentó tranquilizarla la violinista con una sonrisa y tomándola de la mano, los ojos verdes de la sailor de los vientos mostraban la preocupación que sentía por Sailor Moon y las demás, pero dentro de sí sabía que las cinco scouts sabrían cuidarse por sí mismas, la caída de un fuerte relámpago a pocos metros de donde se encontraban rompió el silencio entre ambas sailors, haciendo que Haruka tomará a Michiru protectoramente entre sus brazos.

-Debemos buscar donde refugiarnos- le susurro al oído a Kahio, quien asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza y comenzaron de nuevo a correr por el bosque pero sin soltarse de las manos para no perderse una de la otra en medio de la tormenta.

-¡Mira!- Sailor Neptune se detuvo señalando un punto en medio de la bruma y el granizo, al parecer una cabaña se alcanzaba a divisar a unos cuantos metros, era le lugar perfecto para esperar.

-Vayamos- menciono Uranus y con paso apresurado se dirigieron a ella, al llegar a la puerta tocaron un par de veces y no recibieron respuesta, de nuevo el estruendo de un relámpago y el aumento de la intensidad en la caída del granizo y la lluvia hicieron retumbar los alrededores del bosque y de la puerta del recinto al que habían llegado; Haruka la había abierto con un fuerte golpe ante al desaprobación de Michiru, quien entró mirando alrededor. Una chimenea enmohecida estaba frente a los sofás llenos de polvo, un par de telarañas en las esquinas, la cocina abandonada y al fondo un corredor que parecía dar a las habitaciones, escuchó tras ella los pasos de Uranus al cerrar la puerta acompañada de un relámpago de esos que se arrastran entre las nubes y el granizo caer sobre el techo de madera.

-Parece estar solo- dijo girando hacía la rubia que estaba recargada sobre la puerta, la iluminación era escasa, pero pudo notar en su pareja un respirar acelerado y su rostro sonrojado enmarcado por su cabello rebelde y mojado. La aguamarina mordió su labio inferior mirando esa falda azul marino decorando las fuertes piernas de la sailor de los vientos y sin pensarlo se estaba comenzando a perder en esos ojos esmeralda que respondían la mirada lasciva de Neptuno.

-Que bien- respondió Haruka sintiendo esa mirada zafiro que le enloquecía hasta los huesos. El sucio y entallado uniforme de Neptune se ajustaba aún más a la blanquecina piel que tanto deseaba probar, y _ese_ cabello aguamarina, por el que surcaban ligeras gotas de agua... sentía su respiración agitarse bajo el listón amarillo que portaba en el pecho. Dio un paso dirigiéndose a Michiru…

Y sin saber cómo, ni en que momento sucedió, ambas estaban besándose tan apasionadamente que se desconocían la una a la otra, aunque parecía tan familiar la manera en que las manos de Michiru surcaban el rostro de la rubia, pasando sus dedos entre eso mechones que le hacía perder la razón, sintiendo las caricias de Haruka en la parte baja de su espalda y una de sus manos deslizarse por su húmeda cabellera. Unos pasos hacía la sala entre roces y besos plantados en el cuello y el cuerpo de Michiru cayó sobre uno de los sofás acompañado de un fuerte estruendo de la tormenta, Tenoh se separó del cuerpo jadeante y sonrojado de su pareja y la admiró por completo.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo?- preguntó nerviosa por el torrencial de emociones que sentía Sailor Uranus hacia Neptune, quitándose los guantes para poder sentir la piel de la aguamarina sin ninguna barrera entre ellas.

-Por primera vez- respondió Michiru sujetando a Haruka por el listón de su uniforme de marinera – haremos el amor, Sailor Uranus- una sonrisa seductora se dibujo en los labios de ambas para ser después borrada con un efusivo beso y un fuerte relámpago en el cielo.

Sailor Moon y las demás podían esperar, pero el deseo que entre Haruka y Michiru existía ya no era algo que se pudiera postergar más en medio de esa tormenta y dentro de esa cabaña ajena.

**Simplemente me llego a la mente, espero y fuera de su agrado que a mi en lo personal se me hizo algo difícil escribirlo (no sé por qué) **

**Gracias por los reviews! Valexia26, bash07**, **serenasm, Yasna, Bubuzuke, Aidan, ficr (ahaha! Si algo así soy para casí todo), Ali, Sieghart y Momoyo20. Y también gracias a los lectores anónimos y a quienes han agregado la historia a sus favoritos y a sus follows! En verdad GRACIAS!**

**Recuerden dejar sus reviews… aún no abro de nuevo las peticiones (lo siento!) y aún no saco las que tengo, pero el próximo drabble será una de las peticiones! =D! **


	10. Rosas

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen en lo más mínimo, pero las ideas (a menos que yo aclaré que no) si son mías. (Las itálicas son recuerdos)_**

**_Rosas_**

Michiru se encontraba sentada en la barra del desayunador, el aire olía a café recién preparado y a un par de panes tostados con un poco de mantequilla derretida sobre ellos, los cuales no habían sido tocados ya que los había preparado más por costumbre que por ser su desayuno preferido. Haruka llevaba un par de días fuera entrenando con su escudería. Era la primera vez que salía por tanto tiempo y la violinista se sentía sola sin la rubia que siempre se paseaba por todos lados en la mañana mientras bebía su café y comía los panes que le preparaba cuando salía a correr.

La aguamarina giraba con sus manos la taza humeante de café mientras miraba cómo caían los pétalos secos de tres rosas colocadas dentro de un florero de vidrio azul curveado cual ola del mar, colocado sobre el desayunador, sonrió mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro. La sailor de los vientos llegaba de correr cada tercer día con tres flores frescas para colocarlas en ese lugar, aún recordaba la primera vez que lo había hecho, antes de que fueran pareja y llevaban menos de una semana compartiendo piso.

_El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la hizo exaltarse en la cocina, era demasiado temprano y no esperaba a nadie. Se asomó con precaución viendo entrar a su compañera de piso, con una leve capa de sudor cubriendo la frente y cargando en sus manos un jarrón azul con tres rosas dentro de ellas. La sailor de los vientos cerró la puerta tras ella con mucho cuidado intentando no hacer ruido._

_-Buenos días- saludó Michiru con una sonrisa saliendo de la cocina, Tenoh parecía no esperar verla ahí, por lo que casi deja caer lo que llevaba en manos por la sorpresa de toparse con la aguamarina de frente, el jarrón alcanzó a ser salvado por la rubia corredora, pero las rosas cayeron al suelo._

_-¡Ah! Mi...Michiru, ho...hola- balbuceó nerviosa Haruka inclinándose a recoger las rosas que habían caído, la escena le parecía divertida a la violinista quien ocultó su sonrisa cubriéndola con su delicada mano mientras se acercaba y tomaba una de las rosas del suelo acercándola a su rostro para sentir su aroma._

_-¿Por qué traes rosas después de salir a correr por la mañana?- preguntó la aguamarina aún con una sonrisa en los labios y mirando cómo el rostro de su compañera de batalla se encendía del color de las flores y comenzaba a mirar inquieta por todos lados en el recibidor._

_-Eh... bueno... estaba corriendo y… bueno...-colocó su mano tras su cuello, clavando su mirada al suelo y posándola por instantes en los curiosos ojos zafiros de la violinista. Siempre veía a Haruka Tenoh coqueteando galantemente con cualquier chica que se encontrará en el camino, pero no entendía bien la razón de por que frente a ella simplemente perdía toda capacidad de hablar decentemente- pasé por una florería y pensé que..- la rubia aclaró su garganta y se dirigió al desayunador para colocar el florero con las rosas- que bueno...- tomo aíre profundamente para terminar su explicación- una dama cómo tú de seguro desayuna con flores frescas en la mesa y por eso las compré- las mejillas de Kahio se tiñeron suavemente al escuchar cómo Tenoh le llamaba dama y darse cuenta de que esas flores las había traído para ella._

_-Gracias- susurró la sailor de los mares pasando al lado de la rubia y acariciando con suavidad una de sus manos, respondiéndose ambas con una sincera sonrisa enmarcada en el sonrojo de sus mejillas._

_-O...oye- Haruka tomó asiento mientras veía cómo Michiru comenzaba a sacar un par de tazas para preparar café -¿Por qué traes una de mis camisas como pijama?- La aguamarina se quedó fría ante la pregunta de la rubia._

_-Se..cre..to- respondió la violinista recargándose sobre el desayunador y despeinando a la velocista con una de sus manos y haciendo que se sonrojará de nuevo._

La Sirena de la sailor de los vientos sonrió ante el recuerdo llevando la taza de café a sus labios y probando uno de los panes. En verdad la mañana era demasiado tranquila sin su pareja en el departamento, aunque esta monotonía se vio perturbada por el sonido del timbre de la puerta. Michiru se extraño, era aún muy temprano para recibir visitas; se dirigió a la puerta y miró por el ojillo de esta, al otro lado se encontraba un repartidor que bostezaba y sujetaba una pequeña caja, la aguamarina corrió la cadena y abrió.

-Entrega para la Señorita Kahio Michiru- menciono el sujeto con pesadez en su voz, al parecer la entrega era demasiado temprano para él.

-Si, es para mi- respondió la joven mujer recibiendo el paquete y firmando la hoja de entrega, el sujeto inclinó su cabeza en forma de despedida y la aguamarina cerro la puerta tras ella, estaba acostumbrada recibir paquetes de sus admiradores, pero no tan temprano. Abrió con cuidado la caja y dentro encontró tres rosas frescas junto a una nota escrita a mano con una letra que reconocería hasta en su otra vida.

_Mi Sirena no debe desayunar sin flores frescas en la mesa. _

_Espero y llegaran a tiempo._

_ H.T._

_P.D. no manches mi camisa blanca con café. Te extraño. _

Michiru sonrió cual adolescente que recibe sus primeras flores por parte del ser amado. Sin duda alguna, desde aquél día en que Haruka llegó con ese jarrón azul y rosas, nunca habían hecho falta flores frescas sobre su desayunador a primera hora ni ella había vestido algo que no fuera una de las camisas de Tenoh para recibir la mañana bebiendo café al lado de su amada.

**Whoaaa! Antes que anda MIL DISCULPAS por no subir el finde pasado! En verdad moría entre responsabilidades. Subiré dos capis este finde! Así que esperen el nuevo para mañana! **

**Ya pasamos los 75 reviews (GRACIAAAAS) y yo aún no saco peticiones, espero sacarlas pronto para poder volverlas a abrir lo más pronto posible.**

**Sieghart , Yasna, Yuuko-hime, serenasm, Aidan, bubuzuke, Alice, Valexia, Pitty, Ali y ficr, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS por sus reviews al capi pasado, y también gracias a quienes lo leen como anónimos y a los nuevos gracias! En verdad muchas gracias! He modificado un poco mi perfil para aquellos que quieran conocerme un poco más : ) y de nuevo GRACIAS! No olviden dejarme sus comentarios n.n! **


	11. Something about us

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen en lo más mínimo, pero las ideas (a menos que yo aclaré que no) si son mías._**

_**Basado en la canción "Something about us" de Daft Punk**_

_Something about us_

Las luces se encendían por todos lados en varios colores, bailábamos y disfrutábamos de la noche. Había tenido que cumplir cientos de caprichos de Michiru por los últimos dos meses sólo para que me acompañara al nuevo club en la ciudad, a ella no le gustaban estos sitios, era lógico, mi Sirena prefería los lugares tranquilos; pero hoy después de llevar un par de años compartiendo la habitación había cedido a mi petición.

Su cabello aguamarina se movía en un compás sensual acorde a sus pasos, traviesas gotas de sudor surcaban su pecho para ocultarse bajo el escote de un ajustado vestido negro que me había hecho comprarle esa tarde, yo no podía despegar mis ojos de su cuerpo, siempre perfecto e invitándome a tocarlo.

El cambio de ritmo en la siguiente canción tomó a todos en la pista por sorpresa, nadie se esperaba una balada electrónica, la mirada zafiro de la princesa de Neptuno se posó en mi, extrañada por la nueva canción, yo le sonreí y me acerqué para tomarla por la cintura y acercarla a mi cuerpo, las suaves manos de violinista surcaron mi rostro y me despeinaron con ademán travieso, separó sus labios a punto de decir un par de palabras pero callé su comentario con un ligero beso para acercarla aún más y comenzar a cantarle al oído la pieza que sonaba...

_It might not be the right time  
I might not be the right one_

Acaricie su mejilla con mis labios sintiendo el palpitar de su corazón acelerarse...

_But there's something about us I want to say  
Cause there's something between us anyway._

La aferré aún más a mi cuerpo, entrelazando mi mano derecha en su suave cabello aguamarina y sintiendo su rostro fundirse en mi pecho.

_I might not be the right one  
It might not be the right time_

Me separé un poco para tomarla de la barbilla y que nuestras miradas se unieran enmarcadas en una sonrisa.

_But there's something about us I've got to do  
Some kind of secret I will share with you._

Sus suaves manos se colocaron sobre mis mejillas, acariciándome con esa inocente pasión que mi Sirena poseía como don. Seguí susurrando la canción en su oido.

_I need you more than anything in my life  
I want you more than anything in my life  
I'll miss you more than anyone in my life  
I love you more than anyone in my life _

Michiru giró su rostro y juntó sus labios con los míos. Cada vez que ella me besaba, mi cuerpo se estremecía cual la primera ocasión. La pieza terminó mientras seguíamos besándonosy encendiendo nuestro deseo de una por la otra ¿Es que simplemente no podiamos estar sin esata sensación de arrancarnos la ropa la una a la otra?

-Vayamos a casa- sus palabras fueron lo único que escuché a pesar del ruido del lugar, no necesitaba más que esa orden para saber que hoy no dormiriamos hasta el amanecer.

-Como mi Sirena mande- un nuevo contacto suave de nuestros labios, la tomé de la mano y salimos caminando a paso apresurado hacia el auto.

**Mi primer songfic y de paso el primero que escribo también en primera persona ahahha! Espero y les gustara =D ya los que siguen serán las peticiones, lo juro! **

**gracias por sus reviews! ya casi son 90! en serio GRACIAS *o*! Sigan ocmentando y yo seguire escribiendo para ustedes! **


	12. Corcel de hierro

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen en lo más mínimo, pero las ideas (a menos que yo aclaré que no) si son mías.  
_**

**_Corcel de hierro._**

-¿Te llevo?-habían llegado al estacionamiento de la escuela, Haruka ese día no manejaba su descapotable, sino una de sus motocicletas deportivas. La rubia deseaba pasear en su indomable corcel de hierro junto con la aguamarina, aunque esta ya le había expresado su preocupación por el uso de dicho transporte.

-No creo yo...- Kahio titubeo al ver como su compañera le ofrecía un casco extra que llevaba consigo y le lanzaba una mirada implorando por que se montara junto con ella, miró al suelo para evitar los ojos verdes que la ponían nerviosa y hacían que el color de sus mejillas se subiera. Su pie derecho comenzó a golpear el piso y se mordió el labio inferior, subirse a la motocicleta implicaba abrazarse de Haruka durante todo el recorrido… sentir su calor...colocar sus manos donde deseara...compartir el elemento con la sailor de los vientos...

-Vamos- insistió la rubia, sonriéndole y haciendo que las manos de la aguamarina se aferraran a su falda para evitar que temblaran ante el gesto de Uranus. -Prometo manejar con cuidado y despacio- los nervios no se manifestaban sólo en la pequeña mujer a la que se le ofrecía el paseo, también la corredora de autos movía una de sus piernas a ritmo acelerado esperando que la violinista aceptara.

-Esta bien- Michiru tomó el casco entre sus manos y se lo colocó ante la mirada aprobatoria de Haruka, quien le extendió su mano para ayudarla a montarse y después encender el motor con un leve golpe sobre el pedal de arranque, la aguamarina se tomó con ligereza de los hombros de la rubia esperando el momento de partida.

-Sujétate bien- la corredora colocó los brazos de su compañera alrededor de su cintura, un gesto que hizo que ambas se sonrojaran, haciendo a la piloto sonreír de felicidad y a la pasajera morderse la comisura de su labio para evitar que una risa nerviosa escapara de ellos al sentir cómo sus pechos rozaban la espalda de Tenoh.

Haruka colocó el cambio y el motor comenzó a rugir al momento de avanzar con precaución por el estacionamiento, Michiru sintió un leve cosquilleo dentro de ella, la concentración de la rubia pareció enfocarse por completo en la calle que se presentaba de frente casi solitaria, deseaba acelerar lo más posible y surcarla velozmente, pero había prometido a la joven que amaba en secreto que cuidaría su manera de conducir.

Las vibraciones del motor bajo el cuerpo de Michiru la estremecían, no sabía exactamente porque, pero dentro de ella comenzó a hacer la conjetura de que se debía a sentirse tan cerca de Haruka lo que estaba poniéndola cada vez mas nerviosa, el aroma a maderas de la sailor de los vientos la rodeaba por completo y ella no podía enfocarse en nada más que en aferrarse a la cintura fuerte de la corredora y desear que aumentara la velocidad.

-Más rápido- susurro la aguamarina a la rubia, quien si bien no pudo escucharla por el casco, al sentir los brazos de ella sujetarse con fuerza a su cuerpo comprendió el mensaje. Su corazón se aceleró como nunca y un escalofrío la comenzó a recorrer. Un calor que emanaba desde su vientre y subía cual choques eléctricos por su espalda la obligaba a acercarse más y más a Tenoh, quien hacia un esfuerzo impresionante en concentrarse más en la pista que en los suaves pechos de la joven mujer que viajaba con ella. De nuevo otro cambio, haciendo que la aguamarina dejará escapar un gemido imperceptible en medio del estruendo del motor, la rubia sintió los delicados dedos de su pasajera aferrarse a su camisa por debajo del saco del uniforme, parecía como si quisiera arrancarle los botones por la fuerza con que Kahio se sujetaba.

El calor se agolpaba en el rostro de ambas, los rizos de Michiru se movían con el viento cual la marea y su cuerpo temblaba por completo de adrenalina y excitación al encontrarse entre el elemento de su compañera. Era como sí Haruka la poseyera sobre la motocicleta, con esa sonrisa boba de siempre y su cabello arena rebelde. Una sacudida de placer la sorprendió de nuevo, las vibraciones del motor estaban llevándola a sensaciones que jamás había experimentado, no sabía cómo era posible pero sus brazos apresaban aún más a la mujer que se encontraba frente a ella, quien respiraba agitadamente al sentir el ardor de la violinista sobre su espalda. Kahio jadeo al momento en que arqueaba su cabeza hacía atrás, se sintió desfallecer por la falta de aire, la visión se le nublo y simplemente no encontraba una explicación racional a todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

-¿Estas bien?- Haruka frenó en seco al sentir el abrazo de Michiru debilitarse y como sus manos temblaban y rasgaban su piel sobre al tela de la camisa. La mirada de la ojiverde denotaba preocupación al quitarse apresuradamente el casco y ayudar a su compañera a deshacerse del suyo.

-Si...no...- respondió la violinista con la respiración cortada y las mejillas sonrosadas cubiertas con una leve sudoración que hicieron arquear la ceja a Tenoh -Creo que mejor iré a casa en taxi- agregó sin poder mirar a los ojos a la mujer que se plantaba frente a ella, la rubia cambio su gesto de preocupación a uno de arrepentimiento al escuchar la última frase. Había prometido que conduciría con cuidado, pero se dejó guiar por el impulso de su ego y subió la velocidad perturbando a su pasajera.

-Esta bien- menciono la sailor de los vientos colocando su mano tras su cuello- yo… lo siento no quise…- balbuceaba nerviosa sin levantar la mirada del asfalto- ya no llevaré la motocicleta a la escuela...

-¡No!- la interrumpió Michiru presurosa -Podemos también pasear en la motocicleta, me ha gustado bastante- de nuevo al sangre se agolpó en sus mejillas al recordar las sensaciones que la habían hecho casi desmayarse, Haruka en definitiva no entendía que era lo que pasaba por la mente de su compañera -Pero hoy no me siento bien de –buscó un pretexto que pareciera creíble- de...salud, así que mejor iré en taxi- sonrió intentando tranquilizar a la rubia que no dejaba de mirarla consternada.

-Vale-contestó Uranus extrañada y un poco cortante - Te acompaño a esperar el taxi- agregó colocando el casco sobre el manubrio de su corcel de hierro, Kahio sintió la distancia que estaba creándose entre ambas, y aunque aún respiraba con dificultad por todo lo experimentado, entrelazó sus dedos con delicadeza con los de su compañera, quien recibió el gesto sin más que un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y una sonrisita nerviosa.

Esperaron un par de minutos tomadas de la mano a que apareciera el taxi, los corazones de ambas latieron fuertemente al despedirse con un suave roce de los labios de Michiru sobre la mejilla de Haruka, quien cerró la puerta del auto y se despidió con un movimiento de mano para después montarse de nuevo en la motocicleta y surcar velozmente la calle.

-Hermosa la moto de su novio, señorita- menciono el taxista al ver cómo Haruka los rebasaba, la aguamarina asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza. Con el tiempo descubriría que la sensación que había experimentado en ese viaje había fue el primer orgasmo que la rubia le había otorgado, al igual que, si quería que esos paseos continuaran, sería preferible montar de lado para no sentir las vibraciones del motor y así evitar desfallecer a mitad del camino.

**Primero que nada, mil disculpas por no actualizar antes! y que no sea una de la speticiones! waa!**

y wooooooooow! quiero casi llorar! hellegado a los 100 reviews! Gracias a todos en verdad GRACIAS! no tienen una idea de cuanto disfruto leer y responder sus ocmentarios!

Pitty, yuuko-hime, Mariel Kahio, Bubuzuke, FICR, Sieghart, bash07, valexia, LIglez, Aidan... lectores anonimo, y demás.. GRACIAS!


	13. Promesas de Luciérnaga

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen en lo más mínimo, pero las ideas (a menos que yo aclaré que no) si son mías._**

_Promesas de Luciérnaga_

Suaves pasos se dirigieron a la mesa del comedor. Ya era muy entrada la noche, todas deberían estar durmiendo en casa, sobre todo la pequeña de mirada violeta que arrastrando un conejo blanco se detuvo al lado de la rubia a la que cariñosamente llamaba Haruka-papá, quien yacía sobre una pila de catálogos, revistas y hojas, durmiendo.

Hotaru, colocándose en puntillas, tomó la manga de la corredora y tiró de ella con la mayor fuerza que su edad le permitía, Haruka-papá podía ser la persona más difícil de despertar según su corta experiencia.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó adormilada la rubia apenas abriendo sus ojos y percatándose de que había caído dormida sobre la mesa y su pequeña hija estaba a su lado con una mirada triste.

-Extraño a Michiru-mamá- respondió la niña frotándose los ojos- Tuve una pesadilla y fui a su habitación y no estaban y me dio más miedo y...- un bostezo la interrumpió, la sailor de los vientos se reincorporó y sonrió a su pequeña para tranquilizarla, movió la silla hacía atrás y tomo a la sailor de la destrucción por su infantil cintura, levantándola y sentándola sobre sus piernas.

-Yo también extraño a Michiru-mamá- menciono Tenoh con melancolía en la voz. La violinista llevaba una semana en gira fuera del país, aún faltaban otros cinco días para que regresara, pero para la ojiverde parecían ser años.

-¿Ya va a volver?- preguntó Hotaru abrazándose de su conejo.

-Es lo más seguro, recuerda que ella también nos extraña- su hija le sonrió al recordar las llamadas que Michiru les hacía cada día, se levantó sobre las rodillas de la rubia y observó el desorden que había sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Hotaru levantando un catálogo de joyería en sus pequeñas manos y abriéndolo, observando círculos rojos y marcas en la sección de anillos -¿Por qué hay marcas en esto? ¿Me vas a comprar un anillo?- peguntaba curiosa pasando las hojas y deteniéndose en las secciones que le despertaban la curiosidad. Haruka no pudo evitar reír ante las preguntas de su hija.

-Si eliges uno bonito para Michiru-mamá te prometo que te compraré uno- respondió la ojiverde levantándose con Hotaru en brazos- pero lo tendrás que hacer mañana que es demasiado tarde para estar fuera de la cama- la pequeña se acomodó sobre el hombro de su padre adoptivo, llevando a su conejo consigo.

-¿Por qué quieres comprarle un anillo a Michiru-mamá?- preguntó la sailor de la destrucción, Haruka sonrió para sí con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Por que cuando quieres a alguien mucho- respondía la rubia caminando hacía su habitación- le regalas un anillo que simboliza que quieres estar a su lado toda la vida.

-¿Algo así cómo casarse?- cuestiono emocionada Hotaru mientras la corredora la arropaba en la cama que compartía con la aguamarina.

-Algo así- sonrió a la pequeña que la tenía en un interrogatorio -Pero debes guardar el secreto y no decirle nada de esto a Michiru-mamá- la mirada de la niña se ilumino de felicidad, sabía del gran amor que se tenían sus dos protectoras e imaginarse una boda entre ellas era algo con lo que incluso había jugado, dibujado y deseado con pasión infantil.

-¡No diré nada!- exclamó cubriendo sus labios con sus delicadas manos ocultando una risa traviesa, Haruka se inclinó sobre la cama y le besó la frente, para después despeinarla.

-Es un trato, Luciérnaga- la rubia salió de la habitación levantando el dedo pulgar en forma de aprobación mientras la niña asintió fervientemente con la cabeza.

Haruka, con las manos en los bolsillos se dirigió de nuevo al comedor, tomó el catálogo que Hotaru había mirado minutos antes. Sonrió ante su indecisión ¿Cuál anillo sería el perfecto para pedirle matrimonio a Michiru Kaioh? ¿Uno con una esmeralda? ¿Un zafiro? ¿Un diamante? Ninguna gema le parecía lo suficientemente hermosa para demostrarle lo que sentía por la reina de los mares. Lo bueno que Hotaru le ayudaría a escoger uno, sino, terminaría decidiéndose hasta dentro de un par de meses y no para cuando la mujer que esperaba aceptara ser su esposa, regresara de gira.

**La primera escena familiar! Espero y fuera de su agrado! (si lo sé, no son los encargos, pero quiero sacar todos los queya tenía escritos antes he!)**

Muchas gracias a los que se han tomado el tiempo de dejar un review en el capítulo pasado! Igual a quienes han agregado la historia a sus favoritosy le han dado el follow! en verdad gracias! 

**Aurora Kaioh, Mariel Kaioh, Momoyo20, Sieghart, Alewind, Mariale, Valexia... GRACIAS! Igual a quienes me hicieron llegar sus comentarios de manera personal, se los agradesco profundamente!**


	14. Tarde de verano

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen en lo más mínimo, pero las ideas (a menos que yo aclaré que no) si son mías.**_

_**Dedicado a una de mis fieles lectoras, Yuuko-hime n.n ¡Gracias por ser la lectora beta de este capi!**_

_Tarde de verano_

Los nudillos de la mano derecha de la rubia se apoyaban superficialmente sobre la alfombra del recibidor, al lado, una libreta con mil números apuntados yacía moviendo sus hojas al suave ritmo que marcaba el aire del ventilador de techo y los dedos traviesos de una violinista acariciaban los mechones arena de su compañera que dormía profundamente acostada sobre sus piernas y sofá.

Michiru veía a Haruka respirando con un compás sereno y dejando escapar pequeños ruidos que manifestaban su pesado dormir. Era la primera vez que la observaba de esta manera, tranquila, sin esa mirada siempre preocupada en los ojos esmeralda que le fascinaban y una suave sonrisa en los labios que parecían ser una invitación a besarlos.

Pasó delicadamente la punta de sus dedos sobre la mejilla de Tenoh, quien no sentía en lo más mínimo las caricias de la aguamarina que sonría cariñosamente mientras observaba con cuidado cada una de sus facciones. No creía que la mujer que dormía sobre sus piernas fuese la aguerrida Sailor Uranus, quien sería capaz de matar al poseedor del corazón que albergara uno de los talismanes y tantas veces había negado la ayuda de las otras sailors… y quien de seguro reprobaría el examen de física por quedarse dormida mientras estudiaba.

Una sonrisa se hizo presente en Kaioh, quien no podía dejar de sentir el cabello de la velocista con una de sus manos mientras la otra, tímidamente, había buscado colocarla sobre la izquierda de la sailor de los vientos, quien al sentirla se aferro a ella con fuerza.

-¿Estas despierta?- preguntó Michiru , asustada de verse descubierta.

-No- respondió Haruka sin abrir los ojos -jamás voy a despertarme si sigues acariciándome el cabello- sonrió la rubia mirando de reojo a la aguamarina que rio ante lo dicho.

-En ese caso, dejaré de hacerlo- Kaioh se cruzó de brazos fingiendo molestia - si sigues dormida, reprobaras el examen de física por no estudiar.

-No me importa- respondió Tenoh girándose para abrazarse de la cintura de su compañera haciendo que las mejillas de ambas se tiñeran en rojo -No quiero desperdiciar una tarde tranquila de verano estudiando, si es que puedo estar así contigo -agregó acomodándose y abrazando con más fuerza a su compañera de batalla, quien sonriendo y aún sonrojada volvió a acariciar el cabello de la rubia.

-Tienes razón- murmuró la aguamarina tirando suavemente de la mejilla de Haruka -Sólo no me pidas que te pase las respuestas del examen- bromeó sin recibir ninguna objeción de parte de la joven que ya dormía profundamente de nuevo en sus piernas y aferrada a su cintura cual sí su buen dormir dependiera de ello.

Michiru no podía molestarse con la actitud infantil de Haruka, eran esos rasgos despreocupados la que la hacían especial, y a final de cuentas tenía razón, era una tarde hermosa para estarse preocupando por algo que no fuese estar juntas, sin la presión de la misión o de la escuela. Y no dejaría de lado la oportunidad que se le prestaba para ver el tierno rostro de la mujer que siempre se mostraba con rudeza ante los demás.

**Y regresamos a los drabbles, se que les gustan los one-shot, pero pss.. no siempre se puede escribir más de 1000 palabras, lo siento! **

**Gracias a momoyo20, aurora, RomiHaruka, bubuzuke, mariale, LiGlez, valexia, yuuko-hime y Mariel por darse el tiempo de dejar un review en el capi pasado y también agradesco a los lectores anónimos, a los favs y a los follows nuevos, GRACIAS! **


	15. A besos y mordidas

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen en lo más mínimo, pero las ideas (a menos que yo aclaré que no) si son mías.**_

_A besos y mordidas_

Giró en la cama intentando abrazarse de su diosa, pero sólo pudo aferrarse de un par de almohadas con la esencia de la aguamarina. Extrañada por esto, abrió un poco los ojos para confirmar la ausencia de Michiru en el colchón, extendió su mano torpemente en la oscuridad para alcanzar el reloj que estaba sobre el buró y revisar la hora. Pasaban de las cuatro de la mañana. Arqueó la ceja preocupada, se frotó los ojos y se dispuso a ir a buscar a su pareja.

Al salir de la habitación el sonido de una orquesta ambientaba el departamento, era la música que siempre escuchaba Kaioh para inspirarse, recordó que Michiru le había mencionado que hoy dormiría hasta tarde ya que debía terminar varios trabajos para su clase de arte, los cuales no había hecho a causa de pasar el tiempo en otras cosas. Haruka se sintió algo culpable por haberla invitado a cenar, distraerla por las tardes, comérsela a besos cada que la veía dibujando...

Al llegar al estudio se encontró con la sailor de los mares dormida sobre el restirador, con su mejilla descansando sobre un par de bosquejos y con sus materiales de trabajo esparcidos por el piso. Haruka sonrió mientras desaprobaba la escena con un movimiento de su cabeza, levantó los carboncillos del suelo y los colocó en el escritorio, apagó el estéreo de donde salía la música y se dirigió a su amada, removiendo los mechones que se posaban sobre su mejilla y besándola con suavidad sin recibir reacción a su gesto.

-Sirena...- le susurró al oído, besándola de nuevo y pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de la aguamarina para despertarla con un leve movimiento.

-Haru...- Michiru abrió los ojos pesadamente e intento reincorporarse en el banquillo donde descansaba, pero lo único que logró fue aferrarse torpemente del cuello de la rubia y recargar su cabeza sobre el hombro de la corredora para seguir durmiendo.

-Hey, Michi- sonrió Haruka abrazándola por la cintura para evitar que cayera -Deberías ir a descansar un poco- aconsejó la ojiverde rozando su mejilla contra la de su amante- anda vamos a la cama- agregó besando la frente de Neptune.

-No, aún no…- respondió casi en un suspiro Kaioh- debo terminar los bosquejos y...- un bostezo la interrumpió. Aunque sus palabras lo negaran, su cuerpo pedía lo que Tenoh le estaba ofreciendo.

-Mejor vamos a dormir- dijo levantándola en sus brazos la sailor de los vientos y llevándola a la habitación contra su voluntad.

-En verdad, Haruka, debo...- un beso de la rubia la silenció, haciendo que la aguamarina se sonrojara y dejará de lado cualquier argumento que tuviera contra la acción de la rubia y sobre terminar su tarea.

-Te despierto temprano para que lo termines- menciono la corredora acostando con suavidad a su Sirena en la cama y removiendo un par de cabellos traviesos que cubrían su rostro para plantarle de nuevo un beso, las manos de Michiru apresaron sus mejillas.

-A las siete de la mañana, por favor- le pidió mirándola con seriedad, Haruka removió las manos de Kaioh sonriéndole y besándole la frente.

-A mordidas te despertaré de ser necesario- amenazó Tenoh acostándose a su lado y pasando su brazo alrededor de la diosa aguamarina, quien rio ante lo mencionado por su pareja.

-¿No puedes ser más delicada?- preguntó divertida la joven aguamarina.

-¿A besos y mordidas, entonces?- sugirió la rubia besando y dejando leves mordiscos por el cuello de su pareja.

-Así sería mejor- respondió la violinista acurrucándose sonrojada en el abrazo de la sailor de los vientos - aunque creo que de despertar así, me levantaría hasta las nueve- bromeó girando y deslizando sus dedos por el cabello de Haruka, quien sonriendo continuó besandola hasta volverse a dormir para despertar a la hora que había pactado con amor de su vida.

**15 Escenas, casi 130 reviews, 18 follows y 21 favs! Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo a esta colección, en serio! Pronto sacaré las peticiones para agradecerles todo esto que han hecho posible junto conmigo!**

**Agradesco a Aurora-Kaioh por ser lector beta de este capítulo, el cual va dedicado a quien no ha dormido en varios días por terminar su tarea haha!**

**gracias a VforV, Aidan Ross, Mariel-kaioh, Yuukohime, Viento, Bubuzuke, RomiHaruka, Paola di Roccanera y Valexia26 por tomarse el tiempo y dejar un review en el cap pasado, en verdad GRACIAS! Espero y esto siga siendo de su agrado n.n**


End file.
